


Death Doesn't Become Her

by GreyjoyStarkgirl1985



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Mention of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985/pseuds/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene of what may have happened when Gwen came back from the dead in The Son of Neptune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Doesn't Become Her

Gwen sat up in a daze. One moment Charon was asking her to pay the fare to go to the other side of the Styx. Then the next she walked through that door and was back at Camp Jupiter surrounded by her friends.

What the Hades is going on here she thought to herself. What was Frank going on about? She tried to let his words wash over her. But she really couldn't get the gist of what he was telling her.

It also didn't help that everyone was staring at her. What was wrong with these people? Hadn't they ever seen someone have a out of body experience before. She hadn't really died had she. Frank had insisted that she had died. But that couldn't be true.

She looked over to Dakota. The poor guy looked a wreck. She wanted so badly to tell him everything was alright. But Frank had insisted to she lay down and relax. So that was what she did. But could she really just relax.

And why had that door just been left open as though it expected her to be there, on that day, and walk through it like that. Or maybe that was bigger part of the puzzle. She couldn't help but wonder also, if she was able to get through that door who else had done so.

She scanned the crowd for Frank, Reyna, or even Dakota. She needed to see someone that had some kind of answer. Because she didn't have any. She heard many questions being hurled at her. Which really didn't help much. It was beginning to make her very disoriented.

Someone, Percy, she believes finally tells everyone to leave the questions for later. And she is lifted off the field and taken to the healers.

Once she gets to the healers she once again gets a million questions. She can answer some but others she can't. The most asked question is who had killed her. Or tried to kill her that is. Seeing as she is still alive. And she just doesn't know. (Years later she learns that it was Octavian who had killed her. Which didn't surprise her.)

Then come the questions about the door. It always came back to that darn door. She really wanted to know why it was open. But when she asked Frank, who had come with her, or anyone else they looked at her strangely and just smiled sadly.

Finally after everything was said and done she was left to her own devices. She rested for a while. Still seeing what had happened that day. And those doors. Just the image of those doors gave her the heebie jeebies. A chill ran down her spine at noise from her doorway.

She looked over to see that Frank had come back to visit her. She waved him over wondering what Frank Zhang wanted. They had said they gathered enough information from but it didn't look like he wanted information.

"Those doors you saw," he said, "could they be the Doors of Death?"

And then her thought all became unjumbled. What Frank had just asked her made more sense than anything. She had indeed been dead and crossed back to life through the Doors of Death. And now life would never be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based around the conversation between Frank Zhang and Gwen in The Son of Neptune. Where Gwen comes back from the dead. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
